


Give Caution to the Wind

by Gillianj



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bro bonding and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianj/pseuds/Gillianj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a city falls apart it must be rebuilt.  When a person falls apart, they must be healed.  The hard part is when no one, not even that person, knows they are falling apart.  On hiatus until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble With Microwaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a fanfic since I was about 12 years old. Be gentle with me, and I am 100% more likely to write if I get even the smallest bit of positive feedback.
> 
> Thor/Clint, I have no idea why it is a thing with me but it is, and there are almost no fics. So I decided to write one.

"I'm telling you, that microwave is busted." Clint said lazily, leaning up against the refrigerator. He was inspecting his nails as he watched the infamous Tony Stark fiddle with a microwave out of his peripheral vision. Clint didn't understand why Tony hadn't just told Jarvis to order a new one. Maybe he was trying to prove a point, that he could fix ANYTHING. Clint wasn't buying it. It wasn't that he doubted Tony's intelligence; he just found it hard to believe that constructing a rocket launcher was anywhere near fixing a microwave.

"Well gee Barton, thanks for your thoughts on the matter. Since you are obviously the one in this room who runs a successful company based primarily on the construction of hi-tech electronics." Tony said in his usual sarcastic tone as he hunched over the microwave, screwdriver in one hand and electrical tape in the other. Tony just about had the microwave functioning again when Thors voice startled him.

"I do not understand, does Sir Barton also have a tower? I believed it was you, Tony Stark, that possessed the company? Yet you say that Clint also makes these highly technical electronics?" Thor questioned Tony from his position at the bar opposite the Clint and Tony. Thor had been sitting quietly at the bar eating a small mountain of poptarts during the time it had taken Clint to break the microwave, and Tony to come try and fix it. Thor had been slowly picking up on many of the more common behaviors that he had encountered on earth, however, sarcasm was proving difficult. It was not to say he had never heard such a thing before, for Loki had often spoken in such a tone, it was simply that he had never before been exposed to such quantities of sarcasm. Tony sighed and stood up, stretching his back and wincing as it cracked.

"No, our little friend over here is not that bright, Thor. I was being sarcastic." Tony said and slid past Clint.

"Jarvis, order us a new microwave. I never liked this one anyways. It always burnt my popcorn." Tony said to the AI as he exited the kitchen to return to his lab.

"As you wish sir." The AI responded immediately.

Clint scoffed at Tony. He talked pretty big for someone who couldn't even fix a microwave. Sure Clint had been the one who had decided to put an egg in there, mainly just to see if it really would blow up. It did, it also managed to fry the motherboard of the microwave somehow. Clint wasn't sure of the specifics. Clint shrugged and moved over to the barstool beside Thor, taking a seat next to the God. Thor still looked puzzled about Tony's use of sarcasm. It wasn't like the big guy was dull or anything, he just sometimes didn't catch on as quickly as everyone else.

"You okay buddy?" Clint said as he snagged a poptart from Thor's plate. Thor hardly noticed the thievery of his breakfast. Clint figured it was kind of early in the morning for the Asgardian to be up. After all, just because he and Natasha got up every morning at five to run didn't mean anyone else did. After their morning run, Natasha had snuck away to her floor in the Stark Tower. Tony had been kind enough to let all of the Avengers board at his house. They came and went as they pleased, but they always had their rooms waiting for them at the tower should they ever choose to return. Due to the fact that their rooms were in fact entire floors, they spent a fair amount of time embracing Tony's hospitality. Clint just thought the guy got lonely and wanted some company, though he would never say that aloud for fear of loosing access to the archery range Tony had installed on one of the lower levels.

"Yes dear friend, I am fine. Merely puzzled at the nature of the jests our friend Stark makes. I do not understand many of your Midgardian customs, however I believe that in time I will begin to make sense of them." Thor said and began eating his poptarts again, confusion forgotten. Clint liked Thor because he never seemed to let the little things bug him, even though the whole way earth worked must have been confusing for him.

"Well don't let us mortals confuse you, we are a peculiar bunch." Clint said to Thor lightheartedly as he saw Bruce enter the room, wearing sleep pants and a blanket slung around his shoulders. His hair was a mess and Clint wondered to himself if he had been working all night again. Bruce poured himself a coffee and grumbled something that sounded like some alien form of good morning and then returned the way he came, eyes glassy. Clint's eyes followed him out of the kitchen, and then he returned his focus back to Thor who seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of their fellow Avenger. Clint had to admit, he admired the guys obliviousness sometimes. Being a trained super spy meant you didn't miss a lot, even when it was really something you would rather have missed. For example, the loving looks he saw Pepper occasionally shoot Natasha when she thought the spy was not looking. Of course, if Clint had noticed them, chances are Natasha had as well. She never mentioned them though. Clint had been around the block enough times to know that Natasha was a phenomenally beautiful woman, so beautiful that often times even women had a hard time keeping away from her. Not to say he thought there was anything going on there, he just felt like by noticing these little things he was invading his friends privacy. Normally he wouldn't care about who had the hots for who, but these were his friends…at least he supposed that is what he would call them.

"Well friend," boomed Thor suddenly "shall we practice our fighting on one and other? Now that my need for sustenance has been satisfied I feel quite energized. I shall not use my full force on your week mortal body." Thor said with a grin, mildly pleased with the fact that he was stronger than the smaller man. He did have the advantage of being a god and all, but that was beside the point. Clint scoffed and hopped quickly out of his seat.

"Bring it on old man, as if you could even catch me!" Clint said and meandered towards the elevator, hearing Thor following close behind.


	2. In Which Steve is Embarassed

Thor cracked his neck, his eyes on his fixed on his worthy opponent. They were fighting without weapons and without armor. Surrounding them were punching bags and weights, under them was a soft blue wrestling mat. Thor knew he was stronger than Clint, but he would not underestimate his cunning nature. Clint surveyed Thor, slightly concerned. It wasn't that he thought Thor was going to kick his ass or anything, he was just worried because if Thor did manage to hit him then Clint probably wouldn't be getting back up for a few days. Thor smiled at his fellow Avenger before charging at him.

Clint dodged Thor as the man moved in an attempt to pick Clint up and toss him over his shoulders. Clint dove to the side and rolled away from the God, saving himself from a painful fate. Thor laughed at his friend.

"You are quick young Hawk! Very quick indeed!" Thor boomed.

Clint's eye twitched, 'young Hawk'? What the hell was that? It made him sound like the character on some horrifying children's cartoon. Of course he was quick, he was a goddamned spy for crying out loud. This was some bullshit. Clint, still on the ground, rolled in between Thor's legs and attempted to kick one of his legs out from under him. The god stumbled a bit but did not fall. He was just too sturdy. Thor turned around and picked Clint up by the hood of his workout sweater. Clint tried to wriggle out but only managed to look silly. In a split second Clint flipped backwards, causing the hood to rip from his jacket. Thor looked stunned for a moment at this sudden change of events. In another split second Clint was on Thor's back, his arm pressing against his neck. Thor struggled to tear Clint off but was unable too. Thor felt his vision growing blurry, and gave one last attempt at tearing the smaller man off his back. He succeeded, throwing Clint to the ground. Before Clint had time to get up Thor was on top on him, straddling him and holding his hands up above his head.

Then Steve walked in.

The semi-innocent Captain America blushed ever so slightly, taken by surprise . Clint and Thor both looked towards him, wondering the reason for his change in color. Then it occurred to Clint the position that they were in. He could feel Thor's hot breath on his face, and Thor's crotch was pressed flush against Clint's stomach. He could feel Thor's heart beating rapidly. Thor broke the silence.

"Steve! Would you care to join us?" Thor boomed innocently.

Steve scratched his head as if looking for an excuse, muttered something offhandedly about Tony wanting to talk to them all, and exited swiftly. Clint was still under Thor. Poor Steve, he probably thought Thor was asking him to join something much different than a round of sparring.

"Thor, buddy, I don't know if you realize this. But I think our dear virgin thought we were doing something OTHER than sparring, if ya know what I mean." Clint explained to a puzzled looking Thor.

"I do not understand, what else would we be doing? I have clearly just defeated you in battle." Thor said proudly. Clint huffed.

"You did not CLEARLY beat me; I could have escaped if I wanted to. More importantly, you are straddling me for gods sake Thor! Please tell me they have sex on Asgard." Clint said rolling his eyes.

It took Thor a moment to realize what Clint was referring to. Thor then rolled off and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I am sorry friend, it did not occur to me that two men would be presumed to have such relations. I am deeply sorry if I have caused you to feel embarrassed." Thor said as Clint sat up.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm fine. Though I don't know about Cap'n…and what there aren't queers on Asgard?" Thor looked puzzled again so Clint rephrased. "Men don't lie with other men or whatever, fuck each other where you are from?" Clint said bluntly, eying Thor skeptically.

"Of course they do! On Asgard there are no rules concerning intimate matters. Gender and even race is of less concern to Asgardians than it is to humans." Thor said, looking thoughtful.

"What about you? Who do you 'lie with"?" Clint joked, not really meaning it seriously. He couldn't give a goddamn about his team mates sexuality.

"I do not feel as though I should share such information with you. Until next time friend." Thor said abruptly, getting up and walking away swiftly.

Clint was slightly stunned, not moving from his place on the ground. Had he offended Thor? He really hadn't intended to. Shit, that was just what he needed. Someone being pissed at him for putting his foot in his mouth, as always. Clint groaned and jumped up from his spot on the ground. Alright, time to go see what everyone else was up too. He would fix things with Thor later. Probably, maybe…Clint hadn't decided yet. Clint exited the training room. He caught a glimpse of Steve as he walked down the hallway. Steve quickly turned the other way, slightly pink still.

Heh, virgin.


	3. Wherin Thor Tries to Apologize for His Dickbag Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write a cohesive story, I just think of something and am like 'hey that sound pretty cool I should write that' regardless of if it makes any sense.

It was nearing the end of September and the world was functioning as per usual. Thor had gone to Asgard to return Loki after the attack on New York. He had left to return to Earth shortly after his arrival to help rebuild the city with the other Avengers. The time spent on Earth had been interesting. Thor found the human planet fascinating, with all their strange obsessions and remarkable ability to grow. He knew that he would have to return to his own planet soon, and was struck with a strange sense of sadness when he thought about leaving earth.

Thor stood on the balcony, the same one that his brother had stood on during his attempt to destroy everything that Thor had grown fond of. The air was cooler than it had been and Thor was enjoying it, finally being able to wear the soft long sleeved fabric shirt that had been gifted to him by Tony without being uncomfortably hot. Behind him he heard one of the doors open and the voices from inside carried out to him. He could make out Bruce and Tony talking the way they did when they were talking about something none of the others would understand. Thor turned to see that Clint was making his way over to where Thor was leaning against the railing. Clint was drinking something from a mug, coffee or tea Thor suspected, even though it was late afternoon already.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Clint said as he took a place beside Thor, looking off at the other tall buildings that were freshly repaired.

"Indeed, there are so many things on your world I have yet to experience. I feel as though I am still just a visitor among your people." Thor said, looking over at Clint who nodded silently and offered Thor his mug.

Thor did not immediately recognize the amber liquid in the cup and took a drink of it.

"This is ale," He said to Clint, a hint of surprise in his voice.

He had not expected to receive alcohol at such a time, from what Thor had gathered it was a drink for the evenings, the exception being Tony Stark, who drank it always.

"Well if you don't want it, give it back." Barton said with a shrug.

Clint was restless; S.H.E.I.L.D had not been giving him many missions recently, saying he needed to bond with his teammates. "Earths Mightiest Heroes" or something like that. He was not used to all the free time and it was driving him up the wall. When he was not sparring with Natasha or Thor he was down in the labs bothering Bruce.

The boredom was the reason Clint was drinking and it was not even four yet. Clint had become comfortable in the tower, he worried less about being attacked or brainwashed, but it was still a constant thought in his mind. Years of training has engrained paranoid behaviors in his mind, and he still sometimes found himself wandering the vents of the tower and listening in on his friends conversations. He could tell himself he was just keeping up on his training, staying alert, but he knew it was more than that.

"I find many of your customs strange, however I have learned not to question them." Thor said with a slight sigh.

He would be sad to leave this world, but he could no longer justify staying. He would tell the others soon; he could have told Clint right then but something about the moment seemed wrong.

"I believe your world is full of much beauty, and kindness." Thor said, remembering all the help they had received while rebuilding the city.

The archer made a 'hmph' noise in response. Thor looked over, surprised.

"You do not agree?"

Clint opened his mouth to explain all the horrors of the humans, but he stopped when he saw the look Thor was giving him. It was not that Thor was naïve of suffering or cruelty, Clint thought, it was that he chose to believe that people could be good and that things could work out for the better. Clint suddenly lost his desire to be negative.

"No, no, you're right. There are good things about this place; you just have to separate them from the bad." Clint said and took a long drink from his mug.

"As with all places," Thor said.

There was a pause where neither of them said anything. Clint was just about to turn and go back into the house when Thor spoke with unusual wariness.

"I am sorry for what my brother did to you, Clint, I-" Thor began

"You aren't responsible for him, its fine." Clint cut Thor off.

"But regardless I-"

"Thor, stop. I understand that you feel guilty but I'm fine. It's over and it doesn't matter." Clint finished curtly.

Thor was quiet for a moment, and even he who usually ignored uncomfortable situations could feel the tension in Clints words. Thor finally broke the silence, shifting back to his usual happy, booming, tone.

"Yes, I am glad that you wish me no ill! I have enjoyed speaking with you, but I must visit doctor Banner, he wishes to know more about Asgard. Until we speak again, hawk." Thor said and left with a genuine smile.

Clint stayed unmoved from his position for a moment before gulping down the contents of his mug and returning to the tower, leaving the mug in the kitchen.

Clint stepped into the elevator, and it was not until the door shut that he allowed himself to shut his eyes and fist his hands into his hair. He was furious at Thor for bringing it up; he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember Loki playing around in his brain. Worst of all was that he could still remember the loyalty he had felt to Thors brother. He could still recall how readily willing he had been to obey every order, even when he was ordered to hurt his team. Clint held his hair tighter in his hands and growled under his breath, finally letting go when he knew the elevator was getting close to his floor.

No one saw Clint until late the next night.


	4. High Quality Burbon Is Better Than Dealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! I like this one quite a bit, I still feel like there is a lot more dialogue to be had before we can move on the the relationshippy stuff. Well hopefully I'll get to some of that in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!

No one had really wondered where Clint had gone off to all day. Tony was busy at a conference all morning, and afterwards he dragged Steve out to what he said would be “an enlightening experience”. He refused to tell Steve exactly what this experience was and in what way it would be enlightening. Natasha had agreed to accompany Phil to some kind of benefit, and had spent a majority of the day gathering intell on every single person who was going to be there. Thor had been instructed by Tony to watch all of the Star Trek movies, who told him the movies were a good place to start considering they had no idea how long he would be on earth. 

By the time Natasha appeared in the commons of the tower Tony and Steve had returned and were making waffles. Rather, Tony was making waffles while Steve stood around offering sheepish help when he could, and Thor was waiting patiently for the waffles that had been promised to him by Tonys good mood. Natasha leaned up against the counter, looking more stunning than Thor had ever seen her. Perhaps it was because he was now able to call her his friend, and that seemed to make her even more beautiful. 

“You look magnificent Natasha. Son of Coul without question chose a most beautiful escort.” Thor said with a smile as Tony handed him a stack of waffles and a thing of syrup.

“How come he can get away with that? I know with ninty-seven percent certainty that if I tried to complement you like that I would have to worry for my life.” Tony griped.

Natasha just smiled and nodded her head at Thor in silent thanks.

“Because Tony, Thor comes from a world where they have Valkyries who are a beautiful as they are strong, there is a certain respect that comes from knowing those kind women. You come from a culture where women are complimented in an effort to undermine their self worth by convincing them that they need those compliments to be considered worthy.” Natasha said without giving to much attention to Tonys concerns.

“I resent that, I never compliment women with low self worth, it’s hardly worth the payoff.” Tony said, emphasizing his final words with a wave of the fork now in his hand.

Natasha merely smirked at him while Steve made a face at the ceiling that seemed to say “I don’t even have a response to that”. 

Thor was smiling at his friends teasing, when Clint stumbled out of the elevator and into the kitchen. Clint’s version of stumbling was a lot like a normal persons version of walking, but it was clear to all in the kitchen that he was not completely sober. Every quieted for a moment, Tony quickly went back to eating, which eased the sudden awkwardness slightly. 

The group of them had gotten drunk together on several occasions, Clint and Natasha less often than the rest. Steve always gave it his best effort, but even Tonys high end alcohol had not sent him stumbling. It was unusual for Clint to really allow himself to get drunk, and it was worrisome because no one had seen him all day, and when he finally emerged he was inebriated. Thor could tell by the look on Natashas face that this was not something she had witnessed many times before, if any.

Natasha took a step towards Clint and Thor noticed the nearly empty bottle of liquor in Clints left hand. Just as Natasha laid her hand gently on Clint, Jarvis chimed in.

“Agent Coulson has arrived to pick up Miss Romanova, shall I send him up?”

“No Jarvis, tell him I’ll be right down.” She said instantaneously, not breaking eye contact with Clint. After a moment she turned to the others.

“I’m going, I don’t want to make us late, but if he gets any worse call me and I will come back. He will probably be fine.” She said curtly, ignoring the irritated noised Clint made at being spoken about as if he were not present.

“I don’t understand, ‘worse’?” Steve said, voicing Thors same question.

“Just don’t press him for anything right now, I’ll see you all later.” Natasha said and headed to the elevator.

Steve looked as if he was about to say something when Tony stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“Look Steve I’ll explain to you the emotional effects of alcohol later, but for now finish your waffles.” Tony said and turned his attention back to Clint who placed the bottle of alcohol on the counter.

“I brorrowed some of yer’ burbon Tony, I jus’ came to give it back. ‘M going to go to bed in a min’ just need to stay here for a sec.” Clint said as he leaned up against the bar next to Thor and put his head on the counter.

“Uhuh, well I hate to state the obvious but I don’t take care of drunk people, I am the drunk person. I’m going, you an handle it, right Thor?” Tony said and slapped Thor on the back as he made his way to the elevator and gestured for Steve to follow him. 

Steve scoffed at Tony, but looked conflicted. Thor wondered why, but it seemed that the captain wanted to accompany Tony.

“I can watch our hawk friend without assistance, yes. Go captain, you look spent.” Thor lied, giving Steve and excuse to leave, who took it quickly.

“Yeah, I guess today was pretty long. You hang in there Clint,” Steve said and joined Tony in the elevator. 

In a moment they were gone and it was just Thor and Clint.

There was a silence while Thor watched Clint lift his head from the counter. His eyes were tired and his hair stuck up in odd angles, Thor wondered if he had been up all night. Clint opened his mouth and then paused, looking for somewhere to focus his attention.

“Yer brother…” Another pause.

“is a great big bag a’ dicks.” Clint slurred, pointing an accusing finger at Thor.

That had not been exactly what Thor had expected him to say, however Thor took it in stride.

“This much is true, he has done unforgivable things to you, and for that I am deeply sorry.” Thor said sincerely.

As he apologized he got up and put his arm around Clint, and began leading him towards the elevator. As soon as Clint saw the direction Thor was taking him he began to squirm and object.

“What seems to be wrong?” Thor said, confused.

“I don’ wanna go in there, s’hard to easy to think n’ there.” Clint mumbled.

Thor was perplexed to say the least; he had never known Clint to have a problem with small spaces before, in fact he was under the impression Clint preferred them with all the time he spent in the vents. Maybe it had something to do with Loki. Thor would ask Clint in the morning.

“Well I shall take you to the couch now then, you need to rest and I do not wish to leave you.” Thor said and turned to walk to the giant couch with the tv in front of it. There was more than enough room for Clint to sleep, and Thor could sneak off to his room once he was sure Clint would be fine. Or at least until Natasha returned. Thor and the archer both sank into the couch, Thor taking the edge seat and putting it back in recline, causing the foot rest to come up. Clint fumbled with his own footrest for a moment before giving up and lying with his head on Thors stomach. Thor thought about saying something but let the silence take over. He had started to believe Clint had fallen asleep until he spoke up.

“I could have killed you, did you know?” Clint said

“That night when you tried to steal your hammer back from shield.” Clint added, stopping Thor from asking what he was talking about.

“I was up in a crane, watching you beat up one of my teammates. If I had gotten the order to shoot you, I would’ve In a second, but I didn’t want to.” Clint said and moved his head, almost nuzzling Thors stomach. Thor put his hand on Clints head to try and communicate some form of understanding, but he just ended up petting his hair as he continued speaking.

“It was like watching lighting, wanting it to hit everything, even though its bad and destructive. I wanted to watch you win, I was rooting for you. And when I passed by your cell, I thought it was terrible to lock you up. You didn’t deserve it. But I was just glad I didn’t shoot you, and that it was not on me.” Clint said, his voice drifting sleepily.

Thor was surprised by this confession; he had no idea that Hawkeye had been targeting him. That made what he had done significantly more dangerous, for he had no doubt that had Clint been told to take him down he would have had no trouble. The thought was frightening, but also a bit comforting knowing that through whatever twist of fate, Clint did not. Clint had not been responsible for his capture, but Thors heart sunk when it occurred to him that by allowing Loki into this world, he had been responsible for Clints capture. Thor began to speak again, but noticed Clints breathing had become steady. Thor leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. It would do him no good to stay awake and wait for Natasha, he might as well get some sleep of his own while his dear friend snoozed on his lap.


End file.
